


A Masters Craft

by bloodspatteredprincess



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodspatteredprincess/pseuds/bloodspatteredprincess
Summary: When Lilith possessed Mary Wardwell, she didn’t expect to take on her life or fall in love with her fiancé, Adam Masters. When she had his baby, Evelyn, the girl was doomed to discover her place among witches as the Heir of Hell.
Relationships: Adam Masters/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“Look at her, Mary!” Adam exclaimed as he kissed her forehead. “She’s beautiful.”

Lilith smiled up at Adam, tightly grasping the crying infant in her arms, but a growl coming from behind the hospital curtain caused a shiver to climb up her spine. Seeing hooves under the hem of the curtain caused her to shove Adam away from herself and the baby, “Why don’t you go and get me some ice, Adam, my dear?”

Adam kissed her deeply once more before their daughter, “Anything for you, Mary, and anything for our Evelyn.”

Lilith forced a smile onto Mary Wardwell’s face until Adam and left the hospital room, then her smile faded fast as Satan himself made himself fully visible to his concubine which had possessed the body which had just given birth. Baby Evelyn began to scream, causing Lilith to wince and the high pitched wale. Her eyes locked with the devil, “You’ve played house with this mortal long enough, Lilith. Kill him and sign this child’s soul to me. I am her rightful father. You are mine, Lilith.”

“My Lord,” Lilith half begged as she hushed the crying baby, “I-I’ll do as you say. Just, leave Evelyn alone.”

A dark laugh escaped Lucifer, “Evelyn? You might as well have named her Eve. You’ve gone soft, Lilith.”

“She’s strong, stronger than you,” Lilith threatened, holding the baby closer to her chest. “She’ll be part of me, half witch and half mortal, just like your precious Sabrina. You won’t be able to touch her.”

“Part witch, demoness, and part mortal,” Satan hissed, “she’ll bow to me just like you did.” Then, he was gone. 

“Mary,” Adam beamed as he burst through the door, “I have your ice.”

The cup of ice was traded for the baby which now rested in Adam’s arms. Evelyn’s cries ceased as she was placed in the arms of her father. Part of Lilith was falling even more in love with Adam as she watched him bounce their daughter, well, his daughter that he had with Mary’s body. He was so in love with this child, rocking her back and forth and kissing her forehead. 

“We should have her baptized,” Lilith whispered, trying to think of a way to have Evelyn protected from the Dark Lord. 

“What do you think about that, Evie?” Adam asked the baby who was half asleep in his arms. 

Lilith winced at what he called Evelyn: Evie. 

—3 Weeks Later—

Adam was dead, Lucifer has been defeated and imprisoned in the body of Nicolas Scratch, Mary Wardwell was alive once more, and Lilith was now crowned the queen of Hell, but the matter of Evelyn Masters was still at hand. A child couldn’t be raised in Hell, not even the spiritual daughter of a witch and demoness. 

Evelyn was placed in the arms of Zelda Spellman by Lilith in her natural form, “Do you promise to raise her and teach her our ways?”

“What about Ms. Wardwell?” Sabrina butted in. “Evelyn is her daughter. Physically that is.”

“She doesn’t know about the child, Sabrina. She believes her to have died in a car accident with that mortal, Adam,” Zelda snapped. Though Sabrina made a logical argument, Zelda selfishly wanted another child, missing Leticia terribly. 

—16 Years Later—

“Evelyn Lilith Adam Mary Masters, do you swear to serve our dark queen, Lilith, and the Church of Lilith by signing your name in Queen Lilith’s book?” Zelda Spellman, high priestess of the Church of Lilith, questioned, sliding the cold blade over the young brunette’s pale palm. 

Evelyn’s blood dripped onto the parchment as a black feather pen was placed in her free hand, “I, Evelyn Lilith Adam Mary Masters, swear to serve our dark Queen Lilith and our Church of Lilith with the powers that Lilith, the mother of my soul, shall bestow upon me.”

Evelyn smiled up at Lilith who stood next to her. Lilith’s gold eyes met Evelyn’s blue ones before Lilith kissed her forehead, “You have your father’s eyes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Spellman’s home, Evelyn sat with her mother by the fireplace. The two sat in silence, drinking tea and munching on the almond cookies Evelyn seemed to be in love with. They had been a favorite of her father, of Adam.

“Is he in hell with you?” Evelyn barely muttered. The discussion of her father and her physical mother were always discouraged in the Spellman household at the request of Lilith herself. 

Lilith’s gold eyes flashed black before meeting the blue eyes she had fallen in love with when Adam returned from his volunteer work with Physicians without Frontiers overseas, “I’m guessing you mean your father.” Evelyn gave a curt nod. “Yes, Adam is in Hell with me. He is safe.”

Evelyn fussed with the simple black band that was around her middle finger, the ring Lilith had placed on Adam’s hand to protect him from Lucifer, “And my mother?”

“Sabrina hasn’t told you?” Lilith asked with amusement, thinking of the frumpy teacher she possessed and Sabrina’s obsessive favoritism for said teacher. Evelyn shook her head. “You’re still attending classes at Baxter High, yes?”

“Yes, but what does that give to do with my mother?”

“She’s your principle, Mary Wardwell,” Lilith’s voice trailed off. A piece of her was jealous that Evelyn didn’t see her as enough of a mother to her, that she wanted to get to know her birth mother, her physical mother. “Promise me, Evelyn, you won’t tell her who you are. She thinks you and your father died in a car accident. She’s moved on.”

“But she’s alone, all alone in that little cottage,” Evelyn sighed. 

Lilith’s irritation flared, “If you must be so worried about these mortals like Sabrina, then do as you please, but I warn you not to look for your mother’s approval.” Lilith placed a hand on Evelyn’s cheek, “You’ll get hurt, just like your father hurt me.”

“You always told me Adam was selfless, perfect.”

“Yes, he was, but he didn’t listen,” Lilith stated coldly, expression distant, “and that’s what killed him.”

Lilith left then, kissing her daughter goodbye. It was in the drawing room by the fire where Evelyn sat, planning her next move. She needed to discuss her withdrawal from Baxter High to attend the Academy of the Unseen Arts with Principle Wardwell. 

“More almond cookies, sweets?” Hilda Spellman called from the kitchen before barging into the room with a platter of cookies in hand. 

Evelyn flopped her head around with a troubled look on her face, “No, thank you, Aunt Hilda. I have too much on my mind.”

When Hilda say next to her, throwing her arms around the girl, she kissed her hair, “Well, a dark baptism can do that to you. Your powers are so much stronger now. I bet you feel so different.”

“It’s not that. It’s my mother,” Evelyn sighed, twisting her father’s ring around her middle finger, examining the double-sided silver cross etched in the black metal. 

“You wish you could spend me time with Lilith?”

“No,” she whispered, “with Mary Wardwell. She’s my mother. I want to get to know her, get to know more about my father, about Adam.”

Hilda’s expressing shifted from happy to distant, battling with herself, “Well, dove, you could always just talk to Mary more, but I highly recommend you do not tell her who you really are to her.”

“Hilda,” Zelda barked, “you better not be filling Evelyn’s head with nonsense. The only thing she should be doing right now is choosing a familiar.” Zelda sat on Evelyn’s left side and took her chin in her hand to make Evelyn look at her, “A task you should have done before your baptism.”

The catalog was dropped into Evelyn’s lap, “Why can’t I call on the spirits like Sabrina did to find Salem? I feel my familiar would be more devoted to me that way.”

“Do what you want,” Zelda huffed as she took a drag from her cigarette. “Just hurry. There’s nothing more vulnerable than witch without a familiar.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Ms. Wardwell?” Evelyn knocked on her office door, peaking in. Her heart was in her throat and her nervousness set in. She had been in this office on multiple occasions for trouble she caused with and without magic. Zelda always blamed Evelyn’s demon blood. 

The thin, aging principle looked up over her glasses at Evelyn, “Evelyn, what have you done today? Told a fellow student to burn in the pits of hell, threaten a male student with castration, or was it your little outfit here?”

Mary Wardwell gestured towards the short, black skirt Evelyn was wearing and the buttoned shirt she had tucked in that showed off just a little too much of her breasts, “No, Ms. Wardwell. Surprisingly, I haven’t done anything wrong today.”

“I’m shocked.”

Evelyn let out a nervous laughter, throwing her leather backpack on to one of the chairs sitting in from of Ms. Wardwell’s desk, “I actually came to talk to you about something. You see, I will be transferring to another school and I just wanted to...”

A framed photograph caught her attention, a man holding an infant. He had a huge smile on his face. The baby was wrapped in a black blanket with a golden pentagram embroidered into it, the blanket Evelyn had tucked away into a trunk of things under her bed. 

“That’s my Adam and our daughter, Eve, well, Evelyn,” Principle Wardwell said with a sad smile, picking up the gram to get a closer look at the picture. “They died in a car accident coming to pick me up for lunch one day.”

“I’m so sorry, Ms. Wardwell,” Evelyn muttered. 

Mary waved it off, “It was a long time ago, 16 years ago.” She faked a smile and turned her eyes back to Evelyn’s noting how much her eyes looked like Adam’s, “Want to know something funny? You two have the same birthday! Who would have thought 2 Evelyn Masters would have been born in the same town on the same day.”

Evelyn stood, grabbing her bag, “I should go. I’m sorry if I brought up some bad memories.”

“Are you going to see The Blob tonight?” Evelyn gave her principle a big smile, “I know as my principle that would be inappropriate for you to go to a movie with a student, but since I’m leaving and you’ll no longer be my principle...”

Ms. Wardwell smiled, “I will see if I can get out of here on time tonight.”

“Great!” Evelyn beamed. 

“And, Ms. Master,” Mary Wardwell called as Evelyn headed out the door, “please behave today!”

A wicked smile formed on Evelyn’s lips, “Not a chance.”

Principle Wardwell laughed, shaking her head as she returned to her paperwork, not hearing Evelyn mutter ‘Bye, mom’ as she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

nd “Spirits, I call on you,” Evelyn spoke into the forest, dead leaves crunching under her feet as she rang a small silver bell. “I call for a familiar to serve and protect me, the daughter of our queen of Hell, Lilith. I, Evelyn Masters, heir to the throne of Hell call on you.”

A final ring of the bell summoned a black crow who cawed at her from the bush she was standing next to, “You called upon a familiar, daughter of Lilith. I, Stolas, have answered you.”

“What a pretty bird,” Evelyn grinned as the crow flew to sit on her shoulder. She pet the bird’s head, “Let’s go home, Stolas.”

“Evie! Where have you been?” Sabrina reprimanded as the girl walked through the front door. 

The bird cawed at Sabrina before flying up the stairs to Evelyn’s room, “I was at school, then I went to the forest to summon a familiar as you did with Salem. What’s wrong?”

“Aunt Zelda just phoned from the church. She ran into Ms. Wardwell at the market,” Sabrina’s expression was harsh, only wanting the best for Evelyn. She didn’t want her to be upset if she was rejected by Ms. Wardwell, her biological mother. 

“I haven’t done anything wrong, today, so I don’t see what he big deal is!” Getting defensive, Evelyn grabbed her bag and began to stomp up the stairs towards her bedroom. 

“You’re meeting her for a movie?”

“So?”

Sabrina huffed, stomping up the stairs behind Evelyn, “Aunt Zelda has forbidden it. Lilith has forbidden it. I forbid it.”

Wind began to blow inside of the Spellman’s home, knocking portraits off of walls and vases off of tables due to Sabrina’s anger, but when the banister burned bright blue after Evelyn slammed her hand down on the wood, Sabrina backed off. Evelyn was a strong witch like Sabrina, but there was something about the daughter of Lilith. Evelyn has summoned hellfire without a word. 

“I shall do what I want! She’s my mother,” Evelyn spit. 

Sabrina grabbed Evelyn’s wrist, spinning her around to face her, “You don’t know what you’re doing! You’ll get hurt emotionally and you’ll only put her through the wringer.”

Evelyn tried to relax and tried to calm her temper. The blue flames dissipated, leaving the banister chard, “I won’t tell her who I am. I just want to get to know her.”

“I know you want a mother who is around, but I didn’t have one and I turned out fine!” Sabrina tried to reason. 

“You didn’t have the option. Lilith is never around. I have Mary, Sabrina. I want her in my life,” Evelyn wanted to cry. She looked pathetic. 

“Just don’t let Aunt Zelda find out.”

Evelyn slammed her bedroom door shut, causing Stolas to caw, “They’re so unreasonable.” Another caw, “No, Stolas, I would never hurt them. They took me in, cared for me. Satan knows Lilith didn’t want me.” Caw, “I

mean, she’s a great mother, I suppose, but she’s never around.” Caw, “She’s the queen of Hell.” Caw. “That’s my mother you’re talking about and how dare you even think about setting Lucifer free from his confines.” Her eyes burned hot as she stared at the bird, “It’s almost time for the movie. I’ve got to go a meet my physical mother.”

The crow kept cawing before flying out the window Evelyn left open, heading away from town, “I guess you’re not coming with, then. Fine. I’m used to being alone anyway.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Thank you for driving me home, Ms. Wardwell. Walking home in this weather would not be fun,” Evelyn sighed, running her fingers through her dark brown hair that matched Mary’s almost perfectly. 

Mary glanced and smiled in her direction, “It’s no problem.”

“Could we do this again?” Evelyn asked as Mary pulled up to the Spellman’s house. 

“I don’t see why not, especially when you transfer to your new school,” Mary smiled. “Please feel free to stop by the cottage any time.”

Evelyn darted our into the ran, sprinting towards the house, her wedges sinking into the mud. When on the covered deck, she waved ‘goodbye’ to her mother before opening the door to find Hilda and Zelda standing by the fireplace. Zelda was smoking a cigarette, her eyes narrow as she glared at Evelyn. Hilda’s eyes showed sympathy while her face showed anger. What Evelyn didn’t expect was to see Lilith sitting in an armchair by the fire, her facial expression was soft, almost understanding. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady,” Zelda snapped.


	6. Chapter 6

“You can’t just lock me in this house, Aunt Zelda,” Evelyn snapped, blue eyes narrowing as she challenged the high priestess. 

Lilith stood from her chair, crossing to her daughter. Their eyes met in a heated battle of power, “You will stay away from Mary Wardwell, Evelyn Masters. Do you understand me?”

A wave on obedience flashed over Evelyn’s body and she sat down on the sofa, her hands folded in her lap. Her mind still raged and the flames in the fireplace suddenly burned bright blue. As the flames got stronger, Lilith's grip on Evelyn’s obedience slipped until the fireplace and hearth were devoured in blue flames. 

“Stop that right this second,” Lilith commanded and the flames ceased. 

Evelyn stood, her icy eyes challenging Lilith. She wasn’t looking into Adam’s soft eyes anymore, these were the eyes of a demoness, “How dare you try to control me, Lilith! I will do as I please and be around my mother as much as I please.”

“You shall do no such thing,” Lilith and Zelda said in unison. 

Zelda’s hand took a firm grasp on Evelyn’s shoulder and turned her towards the stairs, “Go up to your bedroom this instant, young lady.”

With each step Evelyn took, a stair went ablaze with blue flames, “You’re not my mother, Zelda, so quit acting like it. As for you Lilith, you may have possessed the body the birthed me, but you are not my mother either.”

“Had I not been your mother, I’d strike you dead this instant,” Lilith growled at the young witch climbing up the stairwell. 

A nasty sneer spread over Evelyn’s doll-like features, driving a hot poker through Lilith's heart when saying, “Would you eat me like you ate my father, too?”

The flames raged around the mother of demons and her daughter who had only had her dark baptism the night before. Evelyn already showed so much power, too much power. 

A caw from Stolas sounded as Evelyn slammed the door to her bedroom shut, “She’s the worst. I can’t stand her. Who does she think she is, coming around and telling me what to do when she’s only been in my life for three whole days?” Another caw, “That would only get me into worse trouble. I can’t just sneak out and go to her cottage.” Caw, “I’m done talking about this.”

The night grew quiet and Evelyn sat in her bedroom, anger still brewing inside of her. The bedroom door was locked from the outside and all of her books on magic had been removed from her bedroom. She might as well have been mortal.


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you going to allow me to go to Baxter High for my last day of school?” Evelyn half spat at Zelda Spellman who sat at the dining room table holding the daily newspaper in one hand and her cigarette holder in the other. 

Cigarette embers were flicked into the ashtray, the smell of toxins filling the air around the witches. Zelda’s eyes never met Evelyn’s as she crossed to sit perpendicular from the high priestess. Evelyn crossed her jean-clad legs, heels clicking against the chair as she did so. Her black blouse clashed with her white skin. 

“You will not be going to Baxter High today, nor will you be attending the Academy,” Zelda spoke, eyes never leaving the newspaper in her hand. “Hilda and I will be teaching you everything you need to know here. That was your mother’s orders.”

“So I’m to be on house arrest like Ambrose was?” Evelyn tried to stay calm, noticing that things seemed to catch fire when she was angry. 

“Precisely.”

Evelyn stood from her chair, heeled booties causing her steps to be atomically loud against the hardwood flooring, “Will you be taking my familiar as well as you did with my books?”

“You can keep your awful bird,” Zelda sighed, “and your books will be returned shortly if you behave while your Aunt Hilda, Sabrina, Ambrose, and I are at the academy today.” As Evelyn began to climb the staircase, Zelda called back, “And be sure to change into something more presentable. Your mother is taking you to hell today. So, please, look presentable. Those holed jeans do not suit the Heir of Hell. The black, silk gown your mother brought last night should suffice.”

The silk gown fit her perfectly, the floor-length was the perfect length for her petite frame. The long sleeves were sheer lace, all of which matched her raven hair. It was now that she looked like the heir of Hell, a princess in her own right. Evelyn sat in her bedroom with her legs crossed, the black silk cascading around her pale legs. 

Stolas cawed much to Evelyn’s annoyance as she slipped the silver tiara adorned with rubies onto her head, “Quiet yourself, Stolas. It is my birthright to wear this crown.” Caw, “Mind your tongue before I remove it, bird. Lilith is the ruler of Hell, not Lucifer.”

A knock on the door sent Stolas flying out of the open window, “You in here, Evie?” Sabrina peaked into the room, “So, you’re going to Hell today?”

She stood from the vanity chair, turning towards Sabrina. Evelyn straightened the silk on her skin. Her black brain was thrown over her left shoulder, “I’m assuming it’s to meet Adam. Lilith is probably hoping it will stop me from pursuing Mary.” Her black stilettos clicked on the hardwood floor as she crossed to her dresser, picking up the picture she stole from Mrs. Wardwell’s car. She and Adam seemed so in love, “It won’t. Look how much they love each other. I’m their child and I need a mother, a real mother, in my life.”

“When are you meeting Lilith at the Gates?” Sabrina asked, studying the picture of Mrs. Wardwell and Adam leaning in for a kiss. 

“Three hours. Why?”

“Go see her now. The aunts are gone. Just go.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Evelyn, what are you doing here?” Mary Wardwell exclaimed, rushing Evelyn in. 

The tiara slipped on Evelyn’s head, laying slightly crooked. Her heart was pounding in her chest. When her black heels hit the carpet in the living room of Ms. Wardwell’s cottage, she stumbled, grasping for the sewing basket next to the door, a pair of scissors slicing her left hand. 

“I came to say hello. You said you wouldn’t mind if I stopped by,” Evelyn’s words were rushed as she focused on the blood dripping down her fingers, gathering around her father’s ring which adorned her middle finger. 

Mary grabbed a cloth from the basket, putting pressure on Evelyn’s hand to hopefully stop the bleeding, “You need to be more careful, young lady. That could have been a lot worse than this.” In record time, Evelyn stopped bleeding, but Mary insisted on wrapping her hand up even tighter just to be sure, “Would you like me to put your ring in a bowl of water to get the blood off?” Evelyn merely nodded, handing her mother the ring with shaking fingers. She never took off Adam’s ring. When Mary returned to the living room, she sat down in front of Evelyn and the fireplace, pushing a cup of tea towards the young girl, “You look very nice. Where do you plan on going wearing a tiara?”

A smile escaped Evelyn’s lips as she straightened her crown, legs crossing, “I’m going with my mother on a short trip for the next month or so.”

“What about your new school?”

Evelyn took a slow sip of the steaming hot tea in her hands, the heat radiating from the floral painted teacup in her hand warming her numb fingers, “I’m going to be homeschooled. My mother has suddenly decided to be very invested in my education.”

Mary smiled back at Evelyn, noticing the slight resentment in her eyes, a look Adam adorned when he told her he was leaving for another 6 months with Physicians without Frontiers sixteen years ago. She reached over and patted Evelyn’s knee, “I hope you have a wonderful time on your trip. Where is it that you’ll be going?”

“Hell,” Evelyn scoffed before noticing the troubled look on Mary’s face, “I mean Maine. The winter is hell up there.” Her knee bounced up and down, getting nervous that her aunts would catch her here at any second or that Lilith would repossess Mary to force her down to the Gates. “I just wanted to stop by and say goodbye and thank you for everything. I’m going to miss you.”

Mary gave Evelyn the warmest smile she’d ever seen, leaning in to give the girl a tight hug, “I’ll miss you too! Just try not to cause so much trouble. Not that you could get worse than how you behaved at Baxter.”

The two shared a small laugh as they hugged, Evelyn being the first to pull away, “I should be going.”

Mary handed Evelyn her ring back and gave her another tight squeeze before she left, “You should stop by when you get home.”

“Will do!”

As Evelyn walked away from the cottage, a cold breeze swept through the sky, blowing her hair and dress into halos around her small frame. She squeezed the make-shift tourniquet Ms. Wardwell wrapped around her hand, wincing at the pain the extra pressure caused her. 

“Evelyn, my darling girl,” Lilith beamed, pulling her daughter tightly into her embrace as she was escorted into the chambers that Evelyn would occupy these coming months by upper-level demons. 

The marble was black. The walls and ceiling her crimson. Hell wasn’t nearly as hot as she had been expecting, it was rather cold and empty like the room she would be sleeping in, “It’s great to see you again, mother.”

Lilith grinned, pulling Evelyn towards the center of the room where a man stood, hands folded behind him. His eyes were friendly. He looked human. He was wearing a sweater for Satan’s sake. His blue eyes were damning. His smile was soft, “I’ve waited so long to meet you. You look just like your mother.”

Evelyn glanced towards Lilith, seeing no resemblance, “You’re joking.”

“No, you look like Mary.”

A small sneer escaped Lilith, “I want you to meet your father, Evelyn. This is Adam Masters.”

Of course, Evelyn knew who he was. She clung to the picture she stole for Ms. Wardwell’s car. She threw her arms around Adam as Lilith left them alone, “I’ve wanted to meet you for so long. You have no idea how happy I am to meet you, Adam.”

Her father smiled at her, taking a seat on the velvet sofa, patting the spot next to him, “You’re even more beautiful than Lilith said you were. You look just like Mary.”

“You’re still so much in love with her, aren’t you?” Evelyn grinned, taking her father’s hand with her bandaged one. 

“The love if my life,” he smiled back. “Now I am here. With Lilith.”

A moment of silence passed between the two and Evelyn read every emotion on Adam’s face. He missed Mary, but loved Lilith as he did when he thought she was Mary. But no one was Mary. He loved her and only her. 

“I was with her today,” Evelyn whispered, flexing her bandaged hand. A chuckle left her lips, “I tripped and sliced my hand with her sewing scissors.”

“You must have inherited her clumsiness,” Adam’s smile was bright. “I always found it to be an endearing quality of hers. How is she?”


	9. Chapter 9

What was supposed to be a few months living with her mother, Lilith, in Hell had turned into four years. Evelyn had never expected to spend her twentieth birthday in the depths of Hell. 

After four years, the hollow screams of souls in the pit didn’t bother her anymore. Adam considered it a blessing for Evelyn as those shrieks still cut deep into his consciousness. Lilith attributed this to Evelyn’s demon blood. 

“I’m going to miss you, Evie,” Adam smiled at his daughter, drawing her into a strong embrace, kissing her hair. 

Father and daughter were alone at the gates of Hell where Evelyn would finally be heading back to Greendale. Evelyn almost dreaded leaving. Here, in Hell, she had a loving and caring relationship with her father. She was taken care of by the upper-level demons at her command, a right in which she inherited from Lilith. Evelyn’s hands were shaky. She was nervous to return to Greendale. Yes, she had returned for a Church service or so at the Church of Lilith, but she would always return to Hell. 

“Give Mary all of my love,” Adam whispered in her ear as they withdrew from a hug. 

Evelyn placed the photograph of Adam and Mary into Adam’s hands, “She’s still madly in love with you and I can’t wait for the day I can tell her the truth.”

Adam’s smile was sad, knowing the pain it would cause Evelyn once Mary found out the truth. Mary would have a hard time accepting it, “Don’t be hurt if she doesn’t understand.”

Evelyn felt uncomfortable in her skin, her jean-clad legs feeling rough against the cotton, being so used to silk gowns and gold jewelry, but her flip flops were oddly comfortable. Her raven hair flowed down her back. She grasped Adam’s hand one last time, assuring him that she’d be fine. 

The gates opened to reveal the damp mines below Greendale. She wasn’t ready to leave the gothic glamour of the palace she lived in with Lilith who was nowhere to be found. They had said their goodbyes earlier that day, though. Her mother was always very absent. 

“Promise me you’ll never take off that ring,” Adam stared at her, gripping her left hand. “You’ll be protected just in case something bad happens.”

Evelyn smiled before hugging her father again, “I know the purpose, daddy. I’ll be fine.”

She stared at Adam as the gates shut between them. He gave her a sad wave. 

Her cell phone had been returned to her. As she ascended out of the mines, Evelyn dialed Mary Wardwell’s phone number. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, Ms. Wardwell, it’s Evelyn. How are you?”

“Evelyn? It’s been four years! How are you?”

“I’m good. I just returned to Greendale. Do you mind if I stop by your cottage on my way to the Spellman’s?”

“Not at all! I’ll have tea ready when you get here. How far away are you?”

“Well, I’m leaving, passing, the mines now.”

“I’ll see you soon, then!”

“See you then!”

The sunlight nearly blinded Evelyn. She hadn’t seen the sun in so long. The only light she had experienced in Hell was that of fire. It warmed her skin.


	10. Chapter 10

“Come in! Come in!” Mary Wardwell beamed, pulling Evelyn into the cottage and out of the hot summer sun. 

Evelyn’s porcelain skin had turned a slight shade of pink from her walk from the mines to Ms. Wardwell’s cottage. It had been so long since her skin had felt the burning rays of the sun. 

The cottage felt cool and welcoming. A plate of almond cookies and a tea kettle sat on the coffee table. Evelyn let out a soft sigh, the smells of the cottage relaxing her. 

Mother and daughter sat around the coffee table, sipping on tea and munching on cookies in comfortable silence. As Evelyn took in her surrounding, she noticed more pictures of her father littered the walls on the cottage. There weren’t that many before she left. 

“So, Evelyn, tell me about your trip with your mother. It must have been enjoyable to have lasted four years,” Mary smiled, passing the plate of cookies closer to Evelyn. 

Evelyn dropped the cookies she was eating into the dessert plate in front of her, taking a small sip of tea, “It was really good, surprisingly. It was a bit of culture shock, though. It was so much different than Greendale.” A small smile ran across Evelyn’s features as she thought about her time with Adam, “And my dad is just...”

“I thought your father died,” Mary cocked her head to the side.

“Step-dad is amazing,” Evelyn sat down the teacup, eyes locking with another picture of Adam holding her as an infant. “Enough about me. How have you been?”

“Missing my Adam and my Evelyn. Last week was the...”

“The twentieth anniversary of their death,” Evelyn finished. Adam had caught her up on how Mary’s memory was wiped. 

Mary nodded, “Yes. I didn’t know I told you about that.”

Evelyn swallowed hard, “I just assumed. Your Evelyn and I have the same birthday which was four weeks ago. The car accident happened three weeks after I was born.”

Mary smiled softly, eyes drifting from Evelyn’s eyes that looked so much like Adam’s to the photo closest to them. It was a small picture in a tiny, gold frame. In the photo, Adam was sleeping on the sofa with Evelyn asleep on his chest. Once again, Evelyn was wrapped up in that black blanket with an embroidered gold pentagram, the blanket Evelyn currently had in the bag sitting across the room by the front door. 

Mary wiped a tear from her cheek, “I’m sorry. I just miss both of them so much, yet I can’t remember so much about the short amount of time I got to spend with my daughter.” 

“I’m sorry Ms. Wardwell. I feel the same way, though. I didn’t get to meet my father.”

Silence overcame the two for a long while. Evelyn twisted her father’s ring around her finger. She felt so bad for her mother who had no idea her daughter was sitting right in front of her. She could so easily reveal who she is. 

A ringing phone caught her off guard, “Excuse me.” A long series of ‘yes’ and ‘I understand’ ended when Mary set down the phone, “Evelyn, I am so sorry to cut this meeting short, but I have to get back to the school.”

“Of course,” Evelyn nodded, standing to leave. “I should be going, then.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You can stay,” Mary smiled, grabbing her purse and keys from the table beside the door. “Please, make yourself at home.”

The door slammed behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Evelyn was alone in her mother’s cottage. She spent her time staring at pictures of Adam and Mary on the wall. Each was mainly before Lilith possessed Mary’s body. The two looked so sweet together and Mary looked so happy. However, one picture stood out from all the rest. Mary’s hair was down in curls in a dress tighter than what she would normally wear. Her face was made up beautifully. It was Lilith in Mary’s body. She and Adam smiled at the camera, surrounded by hearts from the sweetheart dance the year Evelyn was born. How did Mary not know that wasn’t her?

Evelyn’s bare feet sunk into the carpet as she continued to explore the small cottage, avoiding the table in which her mother consumed her father. Even Mary’s bedroom was a shrine to her late fiancé and child. Losing them must have broken her. The closet had a few of Adam’s shirts hanging up. 

Evelyn assumed this was normal grief until she stumbled upon the room next to the master bedroom. It was painted a pale yellow with white trim; the carpet was fluffy cream. The white bassinet sat in the corner of the room filled with yellow blankets and bedding with plenty of plush animals. A cross was nailed to the wall above the bassinet. A rocker sat in the other corner. A changing table between the two. A dresser sat on the other side of the room with a light-up globe. A certificate from her baptism hung on the wall above the dresser. 

Evelyn reaches out to touch the cross, obviously placed there by her father. As her fingers made contact with the wood, she felt her skin sizzle. Evelyn hissed. She’d been in hell too long. A hiss escaped her lips and she placed her burning finger into her mouth. 

Placed on the dresser was a framed photo from the day Evelyn was born. Mary possessed by Lilith laid in the hospital bed with Evelyn in her arms while Adam had his arms around Lilith. He looked so proud to be a father. He had the look on his face like he did the day she met him in hell four years ago. 

The room was pristine, not a speck of dust to be seen. Mary visited the room often. Nothing made Evelyn sadder than when she picked up the large scrapbook titled ‘Letters to my Daughter’. Each entry read similarly to the last, explaining how much Mary loves her daughter and how she misses her, but the last entry hit Evelyn hard. 

‘My darling, Evelyn,

‘Today marks the 20th anniversary since yours and your father’s deaths. You’ve no idea how much I miss the two of you, but I am sure you and your father are much happier in the kingdom God has built for you. 

‘Until we meet again, my love,

‘Your mother’

“Evelyn, are you still here?” Mary called from the front room. 

“Yeah, Ms. Wardwell,” she called back, wiping away her tears. She met her mother back in the front room, “Sorry, I was looking for the bathroom. How were things at the school?”

Mary sighed as she plopped onto one of the high-backed chairs, “Some kid was causing trouble that no one else could handle on my day off.”

“Couldn’t be worse than the time I shoved Jared Kisner into a locker, proceeding to threaten him with castration.” Mary grinned, remembering the incident that occurred during Evelyn’s freshman year and Baxter High School. “But it’s not like I didn’t have a good reason. He slipped a date-rape drug into my friend’s drink at a party.” As their laughter died down, Evelyn thought of the nursery less than 20 feet away from her and how sad Mary Wardwell truly was. “I have something I need to tell you, Ms. Wardwell. It’s kind of important.”

“What is it?”

“Do you believe in magic? Like the Greendale 13? Witches? The devil?” Her eyes drifted towards the door of the nursery behind her. 

Mary nodded, her expression curious, “Of course. Strange things have happened here in Greendale.”

“Do you ever wonder why you don’t remember a lot about Adam coming home or your pregnancy with your daughter or your promotion to principle?” Evelyn’s hands began to fidget. 

“Evelyn, what are you trying to say?” Mary reached for Evelyn’s hands, noting how she suddenly looked ill. 

“Twenty years ago, you were possessed by Lilith, the first wife of Adam, the first man who was thrown out of the garden of Eden for refusing to submit to Adam. She devoted herself to Lucifer,” Evelyn’s voice was weak as she turned herself away from Mary. 

“Evelyn, that can’t be.”

“How else do you explain all that you don’t remember about your daughter or about when Adam came home?” Her eyes were feeble as they met Mary’s concerned ones. “Adam and Evelyn didn’t die in a car crash.”

“Evelyn, please.”

Tears fell from Evelyn’s eyes and were wiped away with shaking hands, “Adam was killed by Satan and Evelyn was given to a local family to raise, a magical family, to be raised as a witch, a demoness, and the heir to Hell. I’m your Evelyn.”

Mary’s eyes shone with hope and disbelief, “This cannot be true.”

“But it is,” Evelyn sniffled, reaching into her bag to pull out the black and gold pentagram blanket. “I didn’t go to Maine on vacation. I spent four years in Hell with my father, with your fiancé, Adam. He’s so wonderful, mom.”

“Please don’t call me that,” Mary muttered as she was handed the blanket. 

“He told me not to tell you, that this would hurt you, but I’ve seen the nursery. I know you’ll always be hurt. I just want you to know the truth,” Evelyn whispered, almost inaudible. “Please believe me. I’ve waited so long to have a real mother.”

The blanket was shoved back into Evelyn’s bag by her mother who was attempting to hold back her sobs, “You should leave.”

“But...”

Mary pulled her into a tight hug, finally understanding why Evelyn had Adam’s eyes, “Please leave.”

Evelyn broke down into uncontrollable sobs. She threw her bag over her shoulder before running out, forcing a picture into Mary’s hands. It was the most recent photograph Evelyn had of her father. It was the two of them in hell. Adam smiled at the camera as Evelyn kissed his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Evelyn could barely see due to the tears clouding her icy eyes. She stumbled through the woods, finally falling to the ground at the stone altar where she signed her soul over to Lilith four years ago. Her heart ached as her screams echoed off the trees around her. Her shaking body rested on the damp grass and dead leaves on the forest floor. Her long black hair created broken halos around her head. 

“My darling girl,” a strange voice cooed as the male figure knelt to pet her hair, “she’s rejected you, hasn’t she?”

Evelyn’s red, puffy eyes met the seductive green eyes of a stranger. His smile was devilish, but his features were angelic. He reached for her waist, pulling her to stand. 

Evelyn stumbled backward out of fear, “Who are you?”

“A friend of your mother’s, of Lilith,” the stranger grinned as he hand grazed Evelyn’s tear-stained cheek, plucking dead leaves out of the girl's onyx mane. “It was rather selfish of you to hurt Mary in that way,” he drew Evelyn closer to him, hand cupping her chin. “Was it not enough that you got to spend four years with your mortal father?” He drew her face closer to his own, speaking against her lips, “And yet you still were not satisfied.”

“As the heir to Hell, I demand to know who you are,” Evelyn half growled. 

The man smashed his lips to hers. It felt like fire ran through Evelyn’s veins, burning her from the inside out. Her blue eyes went wide, watching as the man she was being forced to kiss flashed to a goat creature and back. 

Evelyn shoved him away from her, “Satan.”

“In the flesh,” Lucifer grinned, “and you taste like your mother.”

“And you taste like sulfur,” she spat on the ground. “How did you escape your confines?”

Her body shook. Her mind couldn’t decide whether to cry and mourn the rejection Mary put her through or to fight. Her knees gave out as she fell to the ground once more. In an act of self-preservation, she kicked her way back, pressing her back against a large tree. Tears still streamed down her cheeks. 

His hands engulfed in orange flame. A wicked smile covered his face, “Oh, Evie, you poor creature, let me put you out of your misery.”

Her heart pounded in her ears. This is where she died. 

A ball of fire hurled towards her. Her eyes clenched and she held her breath, but a noise of frustration awoke her from her terror. Fireball after fireball was hurled towards her, bouncing off of the wall of hellfire that suddenly surrounded her. 

Anger filled her being as Evelyn thrust her arms forward, sending the flames to engulf the fallen angel, “I send you back to the pit!”

His screams echoed around her as he was engulfed by her hellfire. It was when his screams ceased that her heart finally slowed its pace, but another male voice sent it racing again. 

“Evelyn, are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Adam rushes towards her. He touched her face and her arms looking for unusual marks. 

“I’m fine, dad,” she half cried, falling into his arms as he pulled her off the damp ground. 

“We need to get you back to the Spellman’s.”

She leaned on her father, not caring how or why he was there. She just felt safe with him, “I told her who I am, dad. I told Mary.”


	13. Chapter 13

“I cannot believe you went to Mary Wardwell’s cottage and revealed to her who you are and what truly happened to you and your father,” Zelda Spellman chastised as soon as Adam and Evelyn came through the front door. 

Adam helped Evelyn to the sofa, propping pillows behind her back. Evelyn slid her eyes away from her father to land on the red-headed witch whose arms were crossed in disapproval, “It’s nice to see you too, Aunt Zelda.”

Zelda took a long drag from her cigarette, eyes taking over the young witch who had mud on her face and in her hair. She felt pity. Zelda sighed as she watched Adam wipe the mud off of Evelyn’s face with a wet washcloth. 

“What happened to you?” Hilda Spellman worried, rushing to Evelyn’s other side that Adam wasn’t occupying. 

Evelyn gripped her father’s hands, staring at the empty fireplace, “Lucifer has escaped his confines. He attacked me after I left Mom’s, I mean Mary’s, cottage.” Her body shook with chills even though her pale skin had turned a darker shade of pink from sunburn. She grabbed harder at Adam, pulling herself into his arms where she felt somewhat safe, “He kissed me, then tried to kill me.”

“How on earth did you survive an attack from the Dark Lord? You’re barely a fully trained witch,” Zelda sighed, hands smoothing Evelyn’s wild hair. 

Evelyn shrugged and crossed her legs Indian style on the sofa, “I don’t know. A wall of hellfire protected me, then I sent him back to the pits. I don’t know how long he’ll stay there.” 

“And he knows about Mary,” Adam whispered, wiping a few tears from Evelyn’s eyes. “Someone needs to protect her.”

“My mother needs to be notified. Demons need to guard the pit,” Evelyn rambled with her eyes unblinking, locked on the empty fireplace. “Where is Stolas? My familiar? Why wasn’t she there to protect me?”

“We haven’t seen that bird for weeks, love,” Hilda tried to comfort the girl by wrapping a heavy blanket around her shoulders. 

“What are we going to do about Mary?” Adam continued to insist. His hand rested on Evelyn’s cheek and pulled her eyes to meet his own, “Evie, you know what he did to me. I don’t want the same thing to happen to Mary.”

Zelda interrupted and forced Adam away from his daughter, “Right now, Evelyn’s safety is my main concern. Lucifer could use her to take control over he’ll again by threatening her, using her against Lilith.” Zelda took Evelyn’s hand, “You are the most important thing to me. You’re like my own child. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

The fire roared to life in the fireplace and out stepped Lilith. Her dark hair cascaded to her waist. Her green gown clung to her curves. Her normally hard expression was soft as she saw Evelyn’s red and puffy eyes. She shooed Hilda and Zelda Spellman away from Evelyn, taking a seat on her left while Adam sat on her right. 

Lilith kisses her daughter’s hair, “Are you alright?”

Evelyn nodded against Adam’s shoulder, “Mary rejected me. Lucifer attacked me, but I’m fine.”

“This is why I didn’t want you to tell that woman who you are to her,” Lilith shushed her sobs. 

“For God’s sake,” Adam blurted out, slamming his fist on the coffee table in front of them, “Is anyone else worried about Mary’s safety other than myself?”

“I’d protect her,” Evelyn murmured, “but she doesn’t want anything to do with me.”


	14. Chapter 14

Evelyn, Adam, and Lilith sat together in Evelyn’s bedroom at the Spellman household. Adam sat on the bed next to Evelyn as Lilith paced, hands on her hips. 

“So you’re going to repossess Mary to protect her?” Adam inquired, massaging Evelyn’s tense shoulders. 

Evelyn’s eyes were glued to her floral bedding. Her arms grasped a fluffy pillow-like toddler would clutch a teddy bear. Her head rested on Adam’s shoulder. She felt broken and rejected, undeserving of love. 

Adam’s voice became irritable, “Didn’t that require killing her the last time?”

“I can always bring her back,” Lilith hissed. 

“Stop arguing,” Evelyn whispered. Her voice was frail. 

Lilith calmed her anger to comfort her child, kneeling by her bedside, “It’s the only way to protect her. Would you be able to live with yourself if Lucifer escapes again and goes after her instead of you?” Lilith twisted a strand of Evelyn’s hair in her fingers, “You can at least protect yourself.”

“We’ll wipe her memory instead make her forget that I told her who I am,” Evelyn muttered, crushing the pillow tighter to her chest. “Then I can be with her and protect her if he comes after her.”

Adam kissed Evelyn’s hair, grasping her chin to make her look at him. She looked so much like Mary and it hurt his soul to see her in so much pain. He worried about her constantly, “Are you sure you can do this, Evie? I don’t want you in an uncomfortable position. I don’t want you to be hurt.”

“She’s the heir to Hell, Adam. For Satan’s sake, she’ll be fine,” Lilith purred, her hand cupping his cheek and her daughter’s. 

Evelyn stood from her bed, searching for clean clothes to change into, hers still covered in mud. She slipped into another pair of holed jeans and threw on a satin tank top. When her sandals were fastened, she grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs. Her mind was only focused on protecting Mary Wardwell from Lucifer. Lilith was right, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if something happened to Mary. 

“Evelyn,” Adam called after her, “do you want someone to go with you?”

Evelyn spun around on the gravel walkway in front of the Spellman home, “No, she can’t see you too. It would destroy her.”

He ran to meet her, wrapping her up in a tight hug, “Just be safe and take care of her.”


	15. Chapter 15

Evelyn stood outside of Mary’s cottage. The sun was beating down on her back as she stared at the wooden door. She muttered Latin under her breath before knocking on the door. 

“Evelyn!” Mary Wardwell beamed. She pulled the girl inside, giving her a tight hug, “How have you been? How was your trip with your mother? You’ve been gone for four years.”

Evelyn smiled at Mary who had forgotten their encounter the day before, but it was still fresh in Evelyn’s mind along with how she’d been attacked my Lucifer. 

She forced a smile and hugged her mother back, “I’ve been better, but I’m happy to be home. How have you been doing?”

Mary sighed and turned to face a photo of Adam holding Evelyn the day she was born, “I’ve been missing the two of them like crazy. It’s been 20 years since their death.”

“I’m sure.”

The two sat in silence, sipping on tea, and munching on the almond cookies Mary had made. These were by far the best she had ever tasted. No wonder they were Adam’s favorite. 

Evelyn didn’t know what to do with her hands. Though Mary was comfortable in the silence, occasionally passing broad smiles to the young girl, Evelyn fidgeted with her ring, trying to think of a way she could break the silence without feeling more fragile than before. 

She was scared of rejection, but her fiery nature encouraged her to do something, “Can I be honest with you about something?” Mary nodded in agreement. “You know, in school, I only acted out because I never really had a mom who was there for me. The Spellman’s are wonderful and all, but I saw you as a mom to me.”

“Evelyn, I’m honored,” Mary smiled softly. 

“And I was hoping, if it wouldn’t be too much to ask, that you would a sort of mother-like friend to me,” Evelyn hadn’t been so nervous when she told Mary the truth yesterday, but this made her skin crawl with fear of being rejected again.

“Only if you’ll be a daughter-like friend to me,” Mary beamed. Without warning, Evelyn threw herself at Mary, pulling her into a tight embrace. 

This was Evelyn’s chance to protect her, be around her, to prevent Lucifer from attacking her to get to Evelyn to get to Lilith. 

Latin whispers filled the air, “Qui affecto protego, mixtisque iubas serpentibus et posteris meis stirpique”

A protection charm.


	16. Chapter 16

A couple of weeks had passed without a single sign from Lucifer, letting Evelyn relax in the small piece of ‘heaven’ she was allowed to enjoy. She spent almost every single moment with Mary when she wasn’t at Baxter High. Mother and daughter went to see movies together, cooked dinner together and went shopping together. Both cherished this time and how they wished it had only come sooner. Mary had even started calling her ‘Evie’, Adam’s nickname for Evelyn. Evelyn started calling Mary ‘Mom’ after a trip to a nearby town, Riverdale, when a waitress commented on how similar the two looked considering they were not related, well that’s how Mary understood it anyways to which she said, “She really could be my daughter, couldn’t she?” The only part of this situation that made Evelyn cringe and shy away was the rejection she had faced only three weeks prior when she told Mary her true identity. If it weren’t for that memory-erasing charm, none of this would have ever happened.

A small laugh left Mary’s lips as Evelyn slipped on a pair of red, plastic Devil horns. Her smile was cheeky as she twirled the matching pitchfork in her hands. Mary handed her the tail to go with the ensemble, “How devilish you are, Evie.”

“You’ve no idea,” she grinned, placing the plastic props back onto the shelf. Her eyes scanned a plastic bag with a woman dressed as who Evelyn could only assume was Eve standing in the Garden of Eden, complete with a long blonde wig to cover the breasts, laurel wreath for her hair, apple, and skirt made of leaves. Evelyn laughed to herself. Lilith would have a fit, “I think I’ve found my costume, Mom.”

Mary smiled, “So this is for the party the Spellman’s are having, right?”

“Yeah, next week,” Even plopped the bag onto the register and began to pay. “Halloween is kinda a big deal in the Spellman household.”

The two got into Mary’s car, headed back to her cottage, “Well, it does sound like a lot of fun.”

Silence overcame the two. Evelyn stared out the window, watching the trees pass. Soft oldies tunes and the sound of Mary drumming her thumbs against the steering wheel filled the car. The drive from a few towns over back to Greendale would take a few hours, allowing Evelyn to drift off. Her head rested against the passenger window which vibrated against her skull. Her eyelids were heavy, falling closed as she mumbled the words to ‘Man Eater’ with the tune coming out of the speakers of the car.

“Watch out, boy, she’ll chew you up,” she whispered as her consciousness began to fade. A small bump caused her to flicker her eyes open.

Evelyn’s hand grasped the center console to lift her body, but Mary placed a soft and warm hand against hers, “Shh, sorry, Evie. Go back to sleep.”

She kept Mary’s hand in hers, resting her head back onto the window, “She’s a man-eater.”

As her eyes fluttered shut, a shift in light caught Evelyn’s attention. A man sitting behind her in the reflection of the car’s side mirrors made her sit up as straight as an arrow, head snapping to look behind herself. Her frantic eyes searched the entirety of the car, finding nothing.

Mary looked concerned, squeezing Evelyn’s hand tighter. Her eyes glanced from road to Evelyn and back several times, “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you going to be car sick?”

“I thought I saw someone,” she rushed. They were driving down an empty highway at night. There were no other cars on the road. Had someone been standing on the side of the road, she wouldn’t have been able to see them due to the darkness around them. The car was also dark. She could only make out Mary’s features due to the light coming off of the gears and radio. “I was probably just dreaming.”

Mary nodded, “I’m sure that’s it. Go back to sleep, Evie. We still have a long drive ahead of us.”

“Turn left in 66.6 feet onto Fallen Road, then take a sharp right onto Angle Avenue,” the GPS chimed.

Evelyn’s eyes locked on the machine attached to the dashboard in front of her and shivers went down her spine as the radio began to plat ‘Devil Went Down to Georgia’. She immediately stabbed the button to turn off the radio with her index finger. Her fingers clasped Mary’s tightly as they say at the intersection of Fallen Road and Angel Avenue. Street lights illuminated the sidewalks, casting ominous shadows wherever she looked. It was at the corner sidewalk closest to her that she saw a man standing in the shadows. His green eyes shone in the dark and his devilish smile made Evelyn sneer as she remembered the smell of sulfur and brimstone he had when he attacked her in the words, Satan, the Fallen Angel. He waved at her, knowing the mental and emotional damage he was causing her.

“What are you staring at?” Mary wondered as she became worried about the girl sitting next to her who began to turn pale and shake. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“You seriously don’t see him?” Evelyn growled, ready to attack the devil if she needed to.

The light turned green and Mary turned right, driving right passed him, “There was no one there.”

“Yes, there was-“

Mary stroked the girl’s hand with her thumb, “Please go back to sleep, Evelyn. You’re seeing things. You probably just need your rest.”

As the adrenaline wore off, Evelyn agreed. She rested her head against the glass once more. She refused to let go of her mother’s hand even as she drifted off into slumber. When Evelyn’s breathing stabilized into slow and deep breaths, Mary looked her over. Evelyn’s onyx hair fell over her pale features. She had a mole in front of her left ear in her hairline just like Adam did and in the same spot. A small birthmark on the inside of her right wrist in the shape of a heart matched Mary’s in placement, shade, and shape. A funny thought crossed Mary’s mind ‘she really could be my daughter, couldn’t she?”

-

Please comment!!! Comments keep me motivated to update more.


	17. Chapter 17

The hum of the tires on the empty road and the radio playing softly kept Mary awake through the ride back to Greendale. She had her left hand on the steering wheel and her right hand was still being held hostage by Evelyn who was sound asleep against the passenger window. The clock on the radio read 2:32 am when Mary’s car finally pulled up to her small cottage. She put the car in park and turned on the cab lights inside the car. Her eyes rested on Evelyn’s sleeping form. Her raven hair covered her face. Her jean-clad legs lay limp, bare feet sprawled in the floorboard beside the converse she kicked off when they left the Halloween shop.

Mary pushed Evelyn’s hair out of her face and tucked it behind her left ear. The mole in her hairline kept catching Mary’s attention. It was exactly like Adam’s and in the same place. She even had Mary’s heart-shaped birthmark on her wrist. Her Evelyn, baby Evelyn had the same marks. It was impossible, wasn’t it? But what are the odds of two Evelyn Masters being born on the same day in the same town, especially in a town as small as Greendale? Greendale only has one hospital.

Evelyn stirred, stretching her arms as she fluttered her eyes open, “Are we home, Mom?”

“Yeah, sweetie, we are,” she whispered as she stroked Evelyn’s dark hair. “You’re welcome to stay tonight. It’s too late for you to be walking back to the Spellman’s tonight.”

Evelyn fell asleep on the sofa while she and Mary chatted over tea. Her right arm hung over the edge of the sofa, the silver in Adam’s ring on her finger caught the light of the fireplace. Mary grabbed her hand, studying the black and silver ring that looked so familiar to her. The framed picture of Adam holding their baby. His ring was identical to the one on Evelyn’s finger.

Mary refused to believe the obvious signs in front of her. She had spent the past 20 years believing her child and husband were dead. Evelyn Lilith Maters was not the same Evelyn Lilith Masters sleeping on Mary’s couch no matter how it seemed. It was then that a white piece of paper under the sofa caught Mary’s eyes.

She set down her teacup on the side table. She reached under the sofa, attempting not to stir the young girl. The white paper turned out to be a photograph. There was Adam and Evelyn, her lips pressed to his cheek as his arm was around her waist. The smile on his face was completely genuine and proud. Written at the bottom of the Polaroid is Adam’s doctor’s scrawl was ‘I love you, Evie.’

Mary’s eyes teared up as she stared at the sleeping girl, “My sweet Evelyn.” As tears fell down her cheeks, she knelt to kiss the girl’s hair. Her fingers trailed over the mole next to her ear.

“Mary,” a soothing voice exclaimed in a hushed tone, “isn’t she perfect?” He stood next to the fireplace. His eyes shone with love and sadness against the fireplace that had roared then settled down from when he stepped out.

Her bewildered eyes met the icy blue ones of the love of her life, “Adam, is that you.”

Before he could even finish nodding, she was off her knees and in his arms. Their lips locked in a desperate kiss as they collapsed on the ground. Adam held Mary in his arms as she cried into his chest, completely overwhelmed.

“She’s everything we could have ever asked for, huh?” Adam whispered into her hair before kissing her head.

Mary could only nod. She was completely unable to form words properly, “I love her so much.”

“Me too,” Adam wiped away Mary’s tears. “I just wish I could stay too.” Mary’s eyes looked at him with complete sadness. “Evie isn’t dead, but I am, Mary. I can’t stay.”

It was then that she tackled him, leading him back to her bedroom, “Then hold me one last time.”

Morning came and Adam was gone with the sunlight, kissing her before he stepped back into the fireplace to return to Lilith who had allowed this to ease the blow for Mary when she found out Evelyn was her Evelyn. Mary’s heart was full of love as Adam departed, biting her lip as she stared at her sleeping daughter. Evelyn’s breathing was steady as it was on the car ride home last night. She was tired, but all she wanted to do was spoil Evelyn.

Mary woke Evelyn after the large breakfast of toast, bacon, eggs, sausage, and biscuits were set at the dining room table. Mary gently shook Evelyn’s shoulder, muttering her name, “Evie, I made breakfast. Are you hungry?”

“Absolutely ravenous,” the young girl muttered under her breath, “but I need a shower first.”

-

Please comment!!! Comments keep me motivated to update more.


	18. Chapter 18

Evelyn stepped out of Mary’s bathtub and wrapped herself up in a fluffy white towel. Her wet feet padded into the bedroom where Mary had laid out one of Adam’s old shirts for her to throw on with the pair of running shorts she kept at the cottage. As she slipped the shirt over her head, she smelled the sweet musky smell that her dad always smelled like when she lived in Hell. It amazed her that the scent still clung to the cotton of the shirt even after 20 years. Funny thing was, not just the shirt smelled like Adam, but the whole room did. Both sides of Mary’s bed looked slept in. There was no way Adam was there. He was dead, in Hell at Lilith’s side and Lilith was the possessive type. She didn’t share.

Evelyn wrapped her dark mane up in the towel on top of her head and met Mary in the dining room. The room smelled divine and reminded her of her childhood when she would wake up for school, Aunt Hilda standing over the stove flipping eggs.

Evelyn stopped short of the table, recounting the horror of when Lucifer fed Adam to Lilith, his head hiding on the silver tray that now housed fluffy white biscuits and it made her nauseous, the china where Mary laid a heaping pile of bacon on once had her father’s intestines fileted on top.

“I made you plenty to eat, Evie. I hope you’re still hungry,” Mary grinned, pushing the silver platter closer to the empty place setting across from her. Mary looked overly happy, happier that Evelyn had ever seen her, but all she could think about was her temperature rising and the thick saliva coating the inside of her mouth that was caused her to run to the bathroom. She was physically green, “Are you alright? You don’t look so well.” Mary took a small bite out of a particularly fluffy biscuit.

Evelyn covered her mouth with a manicured hand, turning and sprinting down the hallway into the bathroom. She slammed the door and locked it before barely making it to the toilet to vomit. The porcelain was cold on her feverish fingers as her tears dripped down her cheeks. Her body was riddled with shivers as she collapsed onto the tile floors that were still damp from the humidity from the bath she just took. She sobbed silently onto the tile.

“Lilith, I call upon you,” she wept into the cotton of her father’s shirt until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She threw herself into Lilith’s arms, crying into her hair. Her mother hushed her as another figure wrapped his arms around the two of them, Adam; Evelyn could recognize his scent anywhere. She nuzzled into her father’s embrace as Lilith stood to pick up the towel once around Evelyn’s hair that had been discarded by the door. “She fixed me breakfast and used the china Satan served Dad on.”

Adam pulled his daughter closer to his chest. His hand was firm on the back of her head, pressing her face into his neck. His icy eyes landed on Lilith whose expression mutated from pitiful to a horrified expression.

“I threw it all out. She shouldn’t have it,” Lilith seemed confused, worried as she knelt back down to where Adam cradled Evelyn on the floor, “unless…”

“He’s in the pit,” Adam urged. “I saw her banish him. There’s no way he’s escaped already.”

A knock on the wooden door caused the three to jump, but Mary’s soft and worried voice carried through, “Evie, sweetheart, are you alright?”

Evelyn pushed herself away from Adam’s body. Her wet hair stuck to the streaks of tears that ran down her blood-brushed cheeks. Her form was unstable and weak as she attempted to walk to the door to answer before collapsing again at Lilith’s feet, “I’m fine. It must just be a stomach bug.” Lilith held up Evelyn’s shaking form, passing her to Adam whose physique was much more capable of keeping their daughter balanced, “Please, go finish eating.”

Evelyn had broken down into heart-wrenching sobs once she was sure Mary could no longer hear her, “Lucifer is after her to get to me. I saw him last night I thought, but I was so tired that I thought I had imagined or dreamed it.”

“He’s going to use her to get into your head,” Lilith warned as she twirled a strand of Evelyn’s hair between her fingers. “His goal is to use you to regain control of Hell.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I’ve known him since Creation, Adam,” Lilith hissed, “besides, he threatened this the day she was born before Sabrina defeated him the first time.”

-

Please comment!!! Comments keep me motivated to update more.


	19. Chapter 19

“Are you feeling any better?” Mary immediately questioned as she saw Evelyn emerge from the bathroom.

Evelyn’s eyes and face were red and puffy from crying. Her body ached as she sat down on the sofa next to Mary, laying her head on her mother’s shoulder. Mary caressed Evelyn’s hair. The smell of the bacon filled the living room making her nauseous again so she held her breath, turning her attention to the feeling of Mary’s cotton sweater against her cheek.

Mary picked up Evelyn’s right hand and stared at the ring that was on her finger, “You know about him, don’t you?” Evelyn’s eyes met Mary’s with a confused look. “About your father, Adam?”

Evelyn picked up her head from Mary’s shoulder and scooted to the other end of the sofa. Her expression hardened, but she still looked completely helpless due to her teary eyes. Her mind raced with the rejection Mary gave her when she had told her that she was her daughter the first time before wiping her memory, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mary.”

“I know you’re my daughter, Evie. I don’t know how I missed it before,” Mary smiled as she tried to reach for Evelyn who pulled away from her to stand in a dominant position with her arms crossed. “This is going to sound insane, but by some act of God, Adam was here last night as you slept. He confirmed my suspicions.” She reached under her sewing basket and pulled out the Polaroid she found under her sofa last night. She handed the photo of Evelyn and Adam together when Evelyn was living in Hell, “I don’t know where this was taken or how on earth this was possible, but I only know that him and that’s you.”

Evelyn turned her back on Mary. Now it all made sense, the smell of Adam’s cologne in Mary’s bedroom this morning and how both sides of her bed were unmade, “This whole situation is complicated.”

“I know the Spellman’s are witches, so you must be too since they cared for you for so long,” Mary blurted out. This was brave for her. She was never this outspoken, “I just don’t know how. Adam was not. He was, is, very devout to God and I am the same.”

A small scoff left Evelyn’s mouth, “The False God.” Her lips curled into a frown and her eyes darkened, “You’ve no idea the darkness that surrounds all of this.”

Mary stood from the sofa and crossed to Evelyn, placing her hand on Evelyn’s shoulder and putting the other on her cheek, “Then help me understand. I spent the past 20 years believing my daughter and fiancé were dead. Now, you’re alive and so is he.” Evelyn felt pity for her mother, “Please help me understand, Evelyn, sweetheart.”

Evelyn pushed Mary away from her, trying to maintain a hard personality, “You don’t remember anything, do you?” She huffed, plopping into the armchair next to the sofa. Evelyn’s eyes reflected the fire as she watched it burn, “Adam is dead and it wasn’t God who brought him to you last night.” Mary stared at her with wide eyes, waiting to hear more. “You were possessed by a demoness, Lilith who was sent by Satan to look after Sabrina Spellman. In doing so, Adam came home on Valentine’s Day the year I was born and Lilith fell in love with him.”

“Lilith? You mean the first woman created by God, cast out of the Garden for disobeying Adam?” Mary seemed so confused.

“Yes, but Satan was unhappy with Lilith loving Adam, so he killed him,” it was then that Evelyn’s voice caught in her throat as she stared at the table that was still set with the china her father was served on. “When Lilith returned to Hell to rule after Satan was defeated by Sabrina, I was given to the Spellman’s to raise, to be taught and raised in the way a witch should be, as I should have been, so the car accident was created to give you a way to grieve the loss of Adam so you could move on. You didn’t.” She took Mary’s hand tightly in her own, “I’ve seen the nursery.” Mary seemed to have not heard a word passed ‘Adam is dead’, but Evelyn continued anyway, “I wasn’t in Maine when I left. I was in Hell, being trained in the ways of witchcraft, spending time with Adam that was taken from me as a child. Now, Lucifer is at large once more. He is going to try and hurt you to pressure me so that I will betray Lilith to protect you.”

-

Please comment!!! Comments keep me motivated to update more.


	20. Chapter 20

“So, you’re telling me that Satan is going to try and kill me?” Mary Wardwell questioned with a slight shiver in her voice as she sat next to Evelyn on the sofa in the Spellman’s parlor.

Sabrina, Zelda, and Hilda sat opposite of mother and daughter. Zelda’s eyes were serious as she set her cigarette holder into the ashtray to pick up her teacup with a curt nod, “I’m afraid so. It’s highly unlikely for a witch lacking such formal training as Evelyn could defeat him. She did not attend the Academy of Unseen Arts. She lacks basic technical skills.”

“As did I,” Sabrina argued, “but I managed to do it. Besides, Evelyn has something better than the academy could offer. She was trained in the depths of Hell with Lilith herself. No one knows the Dark Lord better than Lilith.”

Mary seemed completely bewildered. Only yesterday did she and Evelyn have the frank discussion about what had happened to Adam and how Evelyn came to exist in the first place. The night before she watched Evelyn scatter minced onions around the cottage ‘for protection’. “Well, if Sabrina was capable, why isn’t Evelyn? As Sabrina said, Evelyn was trained by the queen of Hell who is her mother,” Mary seemed confused by all of this even though she had a full understanding of Greendale’s wicked past. She always assumed the magical aspect, witches and demons, were just folklore, stories told around Halloween to scare small children.

Zelda, through all of her love for Evelyn, had a difficult time controlling her distaste for the mortal sitting next to the girl she raised as her own, “That was when the Dark Lord was weaker than he is now. He never expected a 16-year-old witch to defeat him. He’ll be ready for Evelyn. She cannot do this all alone.” Zelda took another long swig of tea while she made eye contact with Evelyn who was warning her with a glare to control her temper with Mary. This was not the Mary Wardwell portrayed by Lilith anymore. This was Mary Wardwell, the meek principle of Baxter High. “What I am saying is that Evelyn is a strong witch, trained by the best, but her basic skills as a witch are not where they are supposed to be at her age. Unfortunately, Lilith immediately started training her at a highly advanced level.”

“But I was trained by the best, Auntie. That’s what you said,” Evelyn eyed the redheaded witch across from her. “By no means will I be able to do this alone. Sabrina was not able to do it alone. She had help from Harvey, Leo, and Roz. I will just need your help.” She twisted the black and silver ring around her finger. The silver crosses etched into the metal felt rough against her fingers, “I am the daughter of the queen of Hell. I am part witch, part demoness, and part mortal. Adam even had me baptized under the false god when I was born, just like Sabrina. I am more than capable of defeating him. I am not scared of him.”

“Leave it to the daughter of Lilith to not fear a man,” Hilda smirked cheekily before taking another sip of the black tea in her mug. “I’m sure you can do this, love, but he snuck up on you once, catching you completely off guard before in the woods. He will try it again. I can promise you that.”

Silence overcame the room as the group of women sipped on the tea in black teacups. Evelyn sensed every emotion in the room from distrust to worry, worry emanating heavily off of Mary whose fingers kept tapping nervously at the porcelain in her hand. She was worried about her safety, but she was mainly worried about Evelyn’s. She was taught in Sunday school about how tricky the devil was and how he would lead you down the path of darkness if you weren’t careful before stealing and destroying your soul. What if this happened to Evelyn? There was nothing Mary would be able to do. She was mortal after all with no powers or talents beyond those involved with teaching and expanding the minds of Greendale’s youth. Satan was foreign territory, “I do not want you risking your life to protect me, Evie. It’s too dangerous. I just got you back and I don’t want to lose you again. I don’t want to lose you like I lost Adam.”

“You won’t,” Evelyn whispered as she placed her head against Mary’s shoulder. “Lilith wouldn’t let that happen.” A caw echoed through the parlor, the call coming from the open window across the room, “Stolas! I thought I lost you.”

-

Please comment!!! Comments keep me motivated to update more.


	21. Chapter 21

“I think it would be safest if I stayed with mom. After all, if Lucifer is going to come after her, she can’t be left alone,” Evelyn glanced out the window where Mary waited for her in the car. Evelyn turned back to Zelda Spellman. Zelda had her arms crossed with a scowl on her face. Hilda had her hands clasped in front of her seeming understanding of Evelyn’s plight. “She’s my mom.”

Zelda huffed, “I won’t let you tackle this alone. You’re a child.” Her manicured hands tucked a lock of Evelyn’s dark hair behind her ear before resting her hand on her cheek, “You’re my child. I raised you.” She wrapped the young witch up in a hug. As she pulled away she placed both hands on Evelyn’s pale face, “If you need me, you know how to summon me.”

Evelyn smiled at Zelda before wrapping her up in another hug. How was it that Evelyn got so lucky? She had Zelda and Hilda who raised her to be a strong and independent witch. She had Lilith who empowered her to fight for what she wanted regardless of the struggles she faced. Then there was Adam and Mary who just loved her unconditionally, “I should get going, Auntie. It’s getting late and Mom has to be at the school early in the morning, but, don’t worry, if you don’t see me sooner, you’ll see me at the All Hallows Eve party next week.”

She kissed Zelda’s cheek before grabbing her bag of clothes and a few ingredients for potions and protections. She had Stolas and the birdcage over her shoulder. She waved from the passenger seat of Mary’s car as the two drove away. When they were out of sight, Zelda let out a small sigh. She was going to miss having Evelyn home every night even though that meant she wouldn’t have to keep replacing things that would burst into flames every time Evelyn caught a temper. She had to keep telling herself that Evelyn would be alright. She was a powerful witch after all.

Back at Mary’s cottage, Evelyn unpacked her duffle into the dresser that was in what used to be her nursery. She and Mary had removed the crib and replaced it with a full-sized bed. Everything else stayed the same. The cross Adam had nailed to the wall was still above her bed. Her certificate of baptism was still in a frame on top of the dresser. The changing table had been converted into a stand for the birdcage.

“Will you be okay with the cross above your bed? You’re welcome to flip it if you need to,” Mary smiled as she leaned against the doorframe of what was now Evelyn’s bedroom.

Evelyn tossed a smile towards her mother as she finished hanging up her copy of the painting ‘Pandemonium’ by John Martin she had received from Lilith for her 18th birthday. The depiction of Hell clashed with the heavenly view of what used to be a nursery. She straightened the gold frame before turning to face the cross nailed above her bed, “I think I like it that way. It’s the way Dad intended it to hang.” She reached to straighten it back out as it had shifted when she rearranged the bed. For once, her skin didn’t sizzle.

The next morning while Mary dressed for work, Evelyn fussed with the mortar and pestle as she ground frankincense, myrrh, gold flakes, and blessed dogwood together; the gifts from the three wise kings and the type of wood Jesus Christ was crucified on. Onion powder and holy water were mixed into the powders. She shoveled the damp ingredients into a leather pouch in which she inscribed the Sigil of Lilith onto. She strung fluorite and black obsidian beads onto the suede ties of the pouch.

“Evelyn,” Mary called from the living room, “I’m headed out.”

Evelyn met her by the door, “This needs to be on your person no matter what when you are not here. It will protect you.” She hugged her mother as she placed the leather bag into her purse, muttering a concoction of Hebrew and Latin under her breath.

“What’s all of this?” Mary laughed, interrupting her daughter speaking in tongues.

“Protection from Lucifer. I don’t want him to come after you when I’m not there,” Evelyn rushed. “I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.” She pulled Adam’s ring off of her finger and placed it in Mary’s hand, her feeling odd without the metal encircling her finger. “Just please don’t take off this ring or remove the charm.”


End file.
